A Fallen Angels Vengeance
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: When Mekrail was thrust into Tartarus ten-thousand years ago by the two princesses he had trusted, and defended with his life, they had expected him to be there forever; but now, with the warp having tainted his body but not his mind, he has escaped, and has brought with him a legion, the third company Dark Angels legion, to take vengeance upon those who stained his chapters honor.
1. It Begins

This story takes place after another story of mine. (The Dark Angels third company in Equestria.) This story is about the primarch of the Third Company of the Dark Angels. and this is the story of their crusade to kill those who betrayed them.

After ten thousand years of nursing my anger, my men and I are finally ready to leave Tartarus and crush the world that had condemned my men and I here all those years ago. I should probably explain what happened to me and my men.

Flashback Ten thousand years ago, I was Company-Master and planetary governor of the city of New Terra and the Dark angels garrisoned there. I was a proud, loyal soldier of the Imperium of Man. My men and I had defended Equestria against all threats, from the planetary scaled rebellion, to the invasion of the traitorous World Eaters. After all these battles were won, My men and myself were cast aside in the depths of Tartarus (Hell) and were left here to rot.  
End Flashback

"Master Mekrail." Guardian said in a daemonic voice "We are ready to begin breaking down the gates of Tartarus itself. all we require is you to knock the gates down." "Good, Finally I can have my revenge on those Alicorn sisters who cast me down here and had our bodies corrupted with the ruinous powers of Chaos." I responded in an equally daemonic voice. I walked up to my assembled legion of corrupted Dark Angels, for we had all been touched by chaos taint because of us living here. Our armour had been stained forever black. Our skin hallowed grey. Our robes had been stained forever by the Blood of the Daemons we had killed here. I raised my voice to a boom and said "Men of the third. Today is the day that we leave Tartarus and take our vengeance upon those cursed Alicorn sisters!" My men roared the loudest lions roar ever heard, and it shook the gates of Tartarus itself. I swiftly jumped to the gate and delivered two earthshaking punches. the gate was badly dented, one more blow and it would go. I roared "For the Emperor!" and with that Smashed the gates of Tartarus down and my legion poured forth upon the world with Murder on their minds. My shout was heard for miles around.

Location: Ponyville All in Ponyville came to a swift stop as a loud shout was heard from the south of the town. All the ponies ran out into the streets wondering what had made the noise; they looked to the south and saw a mass of black pouring forth towards them. The royal guard immediately attempted to stem the tide of panicking ponies, while preparing to meet this possible threat to their town. The mane six met up in the now deserted town square to attempt to make sense of what was happening. Meanwhile the black mass grew ever closer.

Location: fields of Ponyville POV: Mekrail "Tis a good day to fight and die for the Emperor, eh." I said with menace lacing my tone. "Aye, Master Mekrail, it is." Guardian spoke with pure hatred. "Are the men ready?" I asked. "Yes my lord, the men of the Third company legion await the command to attack." Guardian said with bitterness. "Order the attack, but bring me these ponies….Alive Guardian." I hand him the list

Contents of list

Pinkamena Pie/ Pinkie Pie. Location: Sugarcube corner Rainbow Dash. Location: Cloudsdale Twilight Sparkle. Location: Ponyville Library Applejack. Location: Sweet Apple Acres Fluttershy. At the edge of Everfree forest Rarity. Ponyvilles Carousel Boutique

"Aye, my lord, I shall do as you ask." Guardian spoke with haste. I gave the orders over the vox caster and charged with my brothers into battle once more.

Location: Ponyville square

"What the hay is going on!" Applejack shouted to her friends. "I do not know, all we know is that there was a noise, and now a large black mass is out in the fields!" Twilight answered back. Darlings, I do not believe it is of importance for us to work ourselves up over. Rather we should trust that the lovely royal guard can handle this." Rarity spoke with confidence. New ponies, we have to throw them a surprise party to welcome them in! Pinkie Pie shouted. "Um, could…..we um, perhaps hide from them...and….wait for the guards to say we can come out." Fluttershy spoke, barely above a whisper. "Come on Fluttershy, you can't chicken out of this now!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. And then the roar was heard, like that of a lion, but far louder and powerful.  
Location: The gates of Ponyville Mekrails POV "Royal guard, Where is your commander, I must speak with him immediately!" I boomed with anger clear in my voice. "I am here. Who are you?Why are you here?" I turned and upon seeing him I said "Well Shining Armor, I would think you would know, considering that you witnessed my trial all those years ago." Armor then gulped, remembering the trial of the ponies of Equestria Vs. Company Master Mekrail.

Flashback: Canterlot castles throne room "This court hereby finds the defendant guilty of the charges of mass murder, and abuse of power. You are hereby sentenced to life in Tartarus." Celestia boomed. The mane six started crying, they had not believed that their friend committed these horrendous acts. Mekrail calmly stood up, dressed in his armour, still scarred from the days battle, and said "While I may protest that this judgement is wrong, I shall accept punishment, but, Know that I shall come for you one day, Celestia, Luna. I shall come for you on the first day of the first year of the fifty-first millenium, and when I do come back, You will repent... You will bleed, you will be broken.  
By the Lion, you will know pain. Such pain the likes of which not even the cruellest xenos could conceive. Then you will die.  
But before I allow you the luxury of death, you will repent for staining my and the chapters honor." Spoke Mekrail in a calm menacing tone.  
End Flashback "Remember me now, Armor." I said with the same tone I had used all those years ago. "Yes, but why, what have you need of here in Ponyville?" I said with my normal voice "I must speak with the Mane six, after all, they did defend me at my trial." Why should I trust you, you want to kill the princesses." No, I merely want to make them pay for staining the honor of my chapter. And if you do not let me pass, the entire town will be destroyed by my legion, surely you remember what our capabilities are, especially since you witnessed our power at the battle of Canterlot, we were only one hundred men strong then." Fine, but please do not make the wrong choice, I hope you choose to instead ask them to apologize instead of death for them." Armor said with his head low because he knew he would lose if he fought us now. We walked into the gates and headed to the square, bolters and chainswords drawn and ready.

Location: Ponyville square "Do you girls hear that noise? It sounds like the clank of thousands of greaves." Twilight said. That must be the new ponies, yippie, time to give them a party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Mekrails POV "Well girls, as much as I would like a welcome back party, I have much more pressing matters to attend to." I said with happiness at seeing them again. Applejack instinctively bucked me in the face and I said "Come on now, just because I scared you doesn't mean you can do that every time we meet." I said with kindness, even though my jaw slightly ached from the buck. I watched as Applejack held her hooves again, she knew that pain, it was the same as it was ten-thousand years ago when we had first met. Rainbow-Dash once again did a repeat of what she had done all those years ago, she hit my armour head on and knocked herself out from the pain of it all. I then said with a chuckle "Selucius, could you please attend to these two again, they have hurt themselves again." Selucius said nothing as he began his work to heal their wounds. I turned once again to face the remaining ponies and said "So, do you remember me? I would hope that even after ten-thousand years you would not forget me." "It can't be you. you were sent to Tartarus all those years ago." Twilight said with some fear in her voice. Pinkie Pie immediately ran up and gave me a large hug and told me of a welcome back party. I answered Twilights response with "Well, if you recall what I had said years ago, then you would have remembered that I was coming back today. Also Pinkie, a party is not necessary, I merely enjoy your presence, after all, you kept me sane after Trayclians death all those years ago." I said with a solemn expression.

Flashback Location: Near Ponyville Librarian Trayclians POV ten-thousand years ago "Emperor be Damned!" my brothers screamed as they fought, bolter and chainsword, to the end. I watched with a keen eye, and observed the greater daemon that controlled the horde. I shouted to Captain Veneraus to come with me. He roared in affirmation, and soon we had cut a bloody swath through the ranks of the daemon horde, my men saw this and roared a battle roar that outsung all other noises. they charged knowing they would fall, but knowing this made them fight harder. we were at the daemon and I charged at it, leaping and aiming to take the daemon leaders head off with my thunder hammer. But this daemon was clever, and he leaned over to allow the hammer to pass by harmlessly. He then proceeded to use the mother of all bitchslaps on me, who after being hit fell to the ground in extreme pain. The daemon proceeded to hack and slash me to death. "But right before I die. I thought, is that I am going to take this bastard with me." I shot a mind bullet made from raw warp power into his head, killing him instantly. As my life drained I heard and felt my men carrying me back to our FOB. the daemon army also carried their fallen leader back. Finally, we had a peace, a respite from battle. I could not have wished for a better way to die. after a few minutes I closed my eyes and breathed a final breath, and I left this world with a clear heart and mind.  
Location: New Terras tower of Angels Mekrails POV, ten-thousand years ago.  
I sat there blank-faced taking everything in. After a while it all turned to sadness and grief for their souls. Soon this was replaced with anger, I proceeded to go into a bezerker rage. I looked into the mirror after opening my eyes and saw myself no longer as a space marine, but as a Primarch. Then, Pinkie appeared in my quarters, (after having run out with Celestia and Luna because of my rage) and once again and helped me to calm down after I had seemingly transformed into the Primarch I was.

Flashback end

"Why have you come back?" Twilight spoke interrupting my flashback. I merely smiled and said "I have come back to make those damn princesses pay for the stain they have put upon my chapters honor, and for them to have betrayed me when I had personally defended them from Discord himself and had nearly died because of it. I also seek your assistance and counsel on such things as this and also to have local knowledge. Should you choose not to assist me, I will not have any problems with this, as you defended me all those years ago in Canterlot, and I do not take such things lightly. If you say yes, you will be of great assistance to my cause, also, I just needed to see you all again, you were my only true friends outside of the chapter." I said with slow confidence. "Well darling, you know that we can not go against the princesses, so we can not assist you." Rarity said with elegance. Pinkie Pie then said "If we help you, then there will be no more parties, and I can not live with that." Pinkie said with sadness. "But you see Pinkie, there will be the biggest victory party ever in the entire time of Equestria if we win, and I would so like it if you would help me plan it." I said with happiness. "No, I am sorry Mekrail, but I can not go against my friends, it is wrong." My face was blank only for a moment, then my face was one full of rage as the energies of chaos spiked within my body. I let loose an earth shaking roar and an explosive wave of warp energy exploded, extending all the way to the towns town was corrupted, its buildings defying the laws of physics. The towns ponies were hit by the shockwaves and instantly fell to their haunches as the beautiful horrors of the warp spread through their minds. those that were not corrupted were hunted down by my new "cultists" and were crucified, some with their very organs hanging out, still alive. Soon, what was left of the town had gathered around my retuine of guards and the mane six, to which I said with a daemonic laugh "So Pinkie, is this not the party you've always dreamed of. I know your past Pinkamena, I know of all the festive murders you have committed. I know that this is what you want all the time, so join me, and there will forever be parties like this." Everypony looked to Pinkie and shouted "That's not true, it can't be true!" "Oh, so you doubt my credibility eh. Well, if you do not believe me, then here is your proof." I teleported us into Pinkies basement in Sugarcube corner. I chuckled as I listened to their shocked reactions, watching as they all took in the grotesque yet beautiful scene. The entire room was covered head to hoof in festive ponyskin wallpaper, the tables were made of the bones of young foals and fillies, and at the very center of it all was a large torture area, set up and waiting for the next victim. There were even ponies fully stitched up and used as decorations. I smiled at Pinkie Pie as she stammered "How long Mekrail, how long have you known?" "My dear Pinkamena, I have known since the time when you threw me that birthday party ten-thousand years ago, remember. You told me about this, all of it that night before you passed out drunk from all the apple cider you had, and since I had known you miss Pinkamena, I had never seen you speak so seriously as if you were telling the truth. So, naturally I knew, I just kept said knowledge from your friends because it would not be understood by them like I do." I said with a distorted laugh. "Pinkie, how could you?" the rest of the group said in unison. I boomed "Miss Pinkamena, my men take leave to New Terra in five hours, you have until the time when my first columns start marching to make your decision, the same applies to the rest of you. Now, I am off to make ready for taking back my throne in the Tower of Angels." and with that I exited the basement and left to prepare my legion for our return to New Terra, our home away from home.

Chapter one is up. What do you all think, leave reviews to let me know what I should work on. Also, how did Mekrail gain such intimate knowledge about Pinkie Pies private life so easily? did something happen that night ten-thousand years ago that had bonded them together. More chapters to follow. Sincerely, DeathAngelWolf/Mekrail


	2. Marching, and love?

Mekrails POV

"Guardian my brother, are the columns ready?" I inquired. "Yes my lord, we need only your consent to begin the long march." he replied. "Brother we cannot leave the town like this, it is immoral and stands against all that we stand for." I said confiding in him. "Master Mekrail, what would you do to save them, they are corrupted, not just in the body but the mind." He said solemnly. "I shall take the very essence of all the chaos from their minds, their bodies and the town itself into myself. I shall bring those dead to life again at the expense of some of my lifeforce to serve as payment to the lord of the dead." Guardian swiftly said "My lord, you cannot mean that, they cast us out all those years ago… they… "Enough!, you will accept my judgement, I will save them, I destroyed this town once, I will not do it again."

Flashback

Ten thousand years ago.

Location: Border of New Terra and Ponyville

"C'mon, it's clear!" I yelled to Twilight as I reached the borders of Ponyville. "We haven't got all day!" But then, I saw something falling from the sky, headed straight towards Ponyville. "Behind you!" I yelled to them. They turned around, only to see an explosion fall right on top of Ponyville.

On the outskirts of New Terra Mekrails POV:

"Men, general advance." I gave the order with conviction. Then its seems as if out of no where, the Six mane, as they were called if I remembered correctly, were racing past my columns with pitchforks. So I thought "Emperor damnit, always a damn hang up on my operations." I gave command temporarily to Captain Cerrick and proceeded to follow these ponies with my finest honor guard. When we had gotten close enough, I shouted "Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, what in the Nine Hells are you doing rebelling!" They quickly turned about to face me, but looked puzzled, I thought "Damn that's right, I look different now." I boomed "Why are you here, attacking my city!" Twilight responded with " Do we know you?" "Yes, it is me, Mekrail, silly." all I got out of them was a surprised face until they said "You can't be Mekrail, he looks way different than you." I asked them how I could prove that I was Mekrail. Twilight said "What did Pinkie do to you on your birthday when you walked into your room?" I said "She hit me in the face with a pie." They seemed, surprised, but quickly accepted it saying "Wow, it really is you, Mekrail." I responded quite suddenly, saying "Why are you girls here in those disguises?" they said that they had to sneak by all the rebelling ponies by using the disguises, so that they could gather themselves together with the Elements of Harmony to stop Discord. I asked if they were missing anyone, to which they responded that they needed Pinkie Pie or the Elements would not work. I said with a laugh that Pinkie was still living with me in my personal quarters back in New Terra. I got a mix of shocked and sad expressions, so I quickly said " Not like that, okay." They looked relieved, then they asked what we were doing and why explosions were happening around Ponyville. I informed them that Ponyville would soon be a giant sinkhole because we were attacking with much ferocity upon the traitors. They looked shocked, but Twilight brought them out of it by saying "Mekrail, we need to get to your room now, so we can stop Discord by getting Pinkie Pie." To which I replied "Alright, I shall take you into the city, but please ditch the pitchforks, I don't want my people to think you are prisoners." We made haste towards the city, all the while I worried for my men who were attacking the town of Ponyville, "Heh, I thought, won't be much left when they get there."

Flashback end

Mekrails POV

"I see, brother, you hold the guilt of knowing that you condemned all those innocent ponies to death by orbital bombardment all those years ago." Guardian spoke solemnly. "Yes, I must pay for such past crimes by saving this town today." I said with no fear. I began to channel the warp energy from the town into my physical form. I spent a small portion of my life-force saving those that had been damned. I wiped their memories, I did not want them to remember this. It happened to be that Twilight and the others showed up as I was concentrating. Rainbow yelled "Hey Mekrail, what are you doing!" My concentration broken, the warp energy came in too fast and sapped even more of my life-force away. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground heaving and coughing up blood. "My goodness darling, what happened?" Rarity said with disdain. I merely looked up and saw their shocked faces as they saw that my face had aged about three-hundred years (Authors note, space marines bodies age slowly, so mekrail was about the equivalent of a thirty-five year old man before the channeling. Now, he looked as if he was in his mid sixties) I spoke in a gruff voice saying "Dammit Rainbow, you disrupted my concentration, I was taking the warp energy back into myself and saving those I had damned and by disrupting my concentration the warp energy came in too quick and has taken even more of my life-force away!" Rainbow said barely a whisper "Sorry, I did not mean to do that to you." I responded, my voice softer "It is alright young friend, I will live on. I still have about another ten-thousand years on my clock before I go to my eternal rest at the side of the Emperor."

"Well, that is quite surprising, I did not expect you to save the town after all of that." Twilight said with a small smile. "Well, let me just say that I did not want to condemn the same town twice." I said with a forced smile after all, I was still in pain from the sudden age jump. "Mekrail, we have decided to go with you to act as moral and emotional support, but we cannot help you in this war." Twilight said with some confidence. "So where is Pinkie Pie?" I asked with some concern. "She went up into her room and has not come down since." Rarity said with sadness."I shall go to see if I can help her, she needs some emotional support right now. Guardian, hold up here for a few hours, I will be back, then we can retake New Terra." I said with confidence.

Location: Sugarcube corner

Mekrails POV

I knocked on the front door to the shop and not surprisingly, it fell inwards. "Damn, I need to work on controlling my strength." I said with a small laugh. I walked upstairs towards her room, I could sense all of the sadness and anger coming off of her, I had to stop this before anger and sadness consumes her. (I shall not lose her again.) I thought. I knocked on the door and said with the most kindness I could muster "Pinkie Pie my dear friend, are you in there." No response was heard. So, I eased the door open while saying softly "Pinkie, if you are in her, I am coming in okay.

" I looked up as I entered and saw what I hoped I could always forget. Pinkie had hanged herself, and my helmet augers said that she had been this way for about three minutes. I sprang to action, Power-sword shrieking to life as the rope was cut in a single stroke. I immediately went take her pulse, the problem was, she had none. I was lucky that Selucius had tagged along. I shouted over the short range vox caster for him to make haste. He did so in ten seconds flat. I told him what had happened and that he needed to work fast to save her life. He immediately began working, but it was a losing battle, after a few minutes he told me there was nothing he could do. I stood up, And began channeling the warp directly from the reserve I had stocked up on by saving the condemned town. I pushed a large amount into her body and focused it, using it to reboot her organs and to heal any wound, short or long-term. Soon she had a pulse but was unconscious. I ordered Selucius to watch over her while I radioed Guardian to bring the others of the Mane six to Sugarcube corner, all I had said was "Somethings happened, bring the Mane six, they will want to be here for her when she wakes." (I then slumped down, tired, heh heh, guess that speed aging really takes it out of you.) I thought. I found a chair and rested my head and body while waiting for the rest to arrive.

Ten minutes later, at Sugarcube corner.

"Sugarcube, is everythin alright?" Applejack said with concern. I raised my head, with a melancholic expression and said "It's Pinkie Pie. She had hanged herself, only by mine and Selucius' action is she still among us." I watched as they gasped and heard Twilight whisper "I hope that this was not because of our berating of her a while ago." I then exploded with anger, saying "The love of my life nearly died because the five of you yelled at her for her past! I should kill you all now, but because of our personal history and your defence of me at my trial, I shall not! But until such a time as I can trust you again, we shall not be friends! I shall regard you as if you are refuse underneath my boot!" I paused walking over to Pinkies bedside and said a prayer from the dawn of the Imperium.

"Yours is to serve, unto the last drop of your blood, that your brothers might live to fight on. Watch over them, heal them, offer up your very life should it extend theirs but a moment, and by your sacrifice the enemy be slain. And when the time comes that you must fulfill your most solemn oath, speak clearly, speak proudly, speed the bolt that brings his end and send him joyous to the Emperor's side. Then do your duty, take that which is due, and know your mission is done."

just as the last words left his lips, Pinkie shot up facing the group with a shocked expression and asked "Wha….how….how am I alive? I know that I had hanged myself. How am I still alive?" She looked over at Me as I said "My sweet, my love, I and Selucius saved your life." before she responded, I said "I could not stand to live without you. I had to save you, no matter the cost.' he said emphasizing the age in his face. "Ommygosh, what happened to you Mekrail!" she said with worry in her tone. "Hehheh, about that, shortly after leaving, I purged the town of the unholiness here, and saved all those that had been damned by using my own lifeforce."

Pinkie said, quite angry "DO….NOT...EVER...DO...THAT...AGAIN!" Before she pummeled his armour till she had gotten tired again. "Sweetie, I swear on my honor as a space marine, that I shall always be here for you." She just leaped at him, kissing him furiously. The old Primarch marine had not seen it coming, and fell like a collapsing tower. I sat there for a moment, taking it in, before returning the kiss with full force, all the while looking at Selucius and giving and getting from him a thumbs up, and then I looked at the others of the Mane six, and flipped them off, laughing into the kiss as their jaws had dropped at what had happened.

Pinkie and I broke for air, saying "That, was satisfying." I spoke in a commanding tone, saying "Hey Pinkie, we need to get back to Guardian and my men. I need to let the old Terminator know we are all ok and I need to lead them to battle once more to secure my throne from those who seek to take it from me." Pinkie rose before saying in a seductive tone "Alright honey, but you owe me some alone time after all of this is over." I nodded, rose, and marched off with the rest of the group in tow.

Back to das Angel columns.

"My lord, you are back. I was worried. I mean, after that little incident (he said looking venomously at Rainbow) I thought that perhaps you might not have made it back." Guardian said with genuine worry in his tone. I said with a chuckle "Nope, I am a tough old son of the Emperor. I don't die easily." I then swiflty marched to the head of the column, saying "Men of the third, now we march to reclaim all that was lost to us all those years ago. We take back nort only the city, but our seat of power on this world. Now march loyal sons of the lion, march. Go forth, and retake that which has been lost to us!" And with that we marched, singing a song old as the Emperor himself.

Song lyrics, sung by Mekrails men during the march.

A time of religion and war,  
Legends tell the tale of a lion  
This beast in the shape of a man,  
With a dream to rule sea and land

And all those who stand in his way,  
Will die, by God and victorious arms  
With the righteous that follows him south,  
Once more, set ashore, to war

Legends have taught, battles fought,  
This lion has no fear at heart  
Lion come forth, come from the north,  
Come from the north

Gustavus! Adolphus!  
(Gustavus Adolphus go forth, libera, impera)  
Libera et impera!  
Acerbus et ingens!  
(Acerbus et ingens leo, libera, impera)  
Augusta per augusta

A storm over Europe unleashed,  
Dawn of war, a trail of destruction  
The power of Rome won't prevail,  
See the catholics shiver and shake

The future of warfare unveiled,  
Showed the way, that we still walk today  
Der Löwe aus Mitternacht comes,  
Once more, he is here, for war

Stories of old, truth unfold,  
Control over Europe he holds  
Freedom he'll bring,  
Lion and king, lion and king

Gustavus! Adolphus!  
(Gustavus Adolphus go forth, libera, impera)  
Libera et impera!  
Acerbus et ingens!  
(Acerbus et ingens leo, libera, impera)  
Augusta per augusta

Mighty eagle rule alone  
Liberator claim the throne  
Lion from the northern land  
Take the scepter, from its hand  
Oh, oh, oh you lion from the north,  
Ooooooooh you lion from the north

Legends have taught, battles fought,  
This lion has no fear at heart  
Lion come forth, come from the north,  
Come from the north

Gustavus! Adolphus!  
(Gustavus Adolphus go forth, libera, impera)  
Libera et impera!  
Acerbus et ingens!  
(Acerbus et ingens leo, libera, impera)  
Augusta per augusta

Chapter two is finally up. how was it? did you enjoy it? please, tell me what you thought in a review. Also tell me what you think either should be in this chapter or what should happen next. I will read all reviews, good or bad, as they will help me on my journey to be a better writer. Again, sorry for the lateness, I could not remember my password to my files that held this chapter for a while. Sorry. anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I shall do my best to get the third to follow shortly. (Ha, I got my own joke accidently.)

Sincerely, DeathAngelWolf/Mekrail.


	3. Grief and Vengeance

Hello once again my patient audience, this is DeathAngelWolf with a shocking news report. Chapter three is out at last! I shall not keep you too long as that would be a crime to both myself as an author and to you, the reader. Let the story continue now with chapter three, Grief of the Primarch, New Terra's destruction.

As we arrived at New Terra, I could already sense something was wrong. I was proven right when I pushed the now ancient gates open, revealing the grizzly scene before me. As I looked on, all I could see up to the ruins of the Second Tower of Angels was smashed buildings, dead guardsmen and Dark Angels, some bodies scorched beyond recognition, others hacked and slashed. Some had been impaled by spears, but they had taken a lot of the enemy with them. Blood was everywhere, covering the very ground as if it was a lake of blood. As i looked closer at the grizzly scene, i noticed that the enemy they had all fought and died for was….Celestias Guards? I just shook my head and screamed in hatred, as the mane six walked in through the gates. "Emperors blood, these men were innocent! Why…..why were they to be killed! Damn you Celestia, you will pay in blood for this!" After having my rage spell for a few minutes, I proceeded into the ruins of the once proud city with my men at my heels. I walked amongst the street, and saw the bodies of young children. Guardian whispered, and the mane six heard "They did not even spare the children." As we proceeded on, we found where the battle site had peaked; It was right near the fortress monastery, the second Tower of Angels. As we walked amongst the broken and battered bodies of space marines and guardsmen alike, Guardian said "They all fought and died to protect what you built my lord. They were really loyal to the end." I responded "Only in death does duty end." We heard a weak voice from the road nearby, and we rushed to it with all speed. As we neared the fallen marine that had made the sound, he turned over, revealing his grave injuries, and for some reason a pony guard was jammed unto his left arm socket. I rushed to his side with Apothecary Selucius and we asked the marine if he was alright. He said "Hell no, but…...wait….you look familiar, are you related to Master Mekrail per chance?" I just chuckled and said "Well, you seem to remember me, that is better than nothing." His eyes widened as he heard that, and he said "My lord, forgive my conduct…..I meant no disrespect." I just said "No problems brother. Do you know what happened here?" He pointed to his abandoned helmet just down the road, saying "It recorded everything….you...have to….see sir. It….it will explain…...everything." Selucius asked "Would you like me to give you the Emperors peace brother?" He nodded his head, saying "As you can see, my body is all amounts of fucked up. I merely wish to go to the Emperors side at last." Selucius nodded, and pulled out the syringe and injected the marine with the Fenris Rerum, his final peace. I jogged over to the helmet and upon retrieving it; transmitted the cam feed from the past few hours into my helms video memory banks. What I saw was horrifying, even to my standards.

Video log two-seven-zero, Adeptus Astartes 3425617

Location: New Terra

POV: Captain Maximus, fifth company master, Dark Angels.

"Keep fighting loyal brothers of Emperor, keep fighting!" I screamed at the brothers under my command. We were fighting a losing battle, the damn ponies of the two princesses on this planet had thrown their entire army at us. For the purpose, I have no idea, all I knew was that they were swarming, and we were retreating. Block by block, brother by brother, they routed us with a surprising efficiency. But they forget their place, we are the predators, and they are the prey. I let out a earthshaking lions roar and jumped into the midst of battle, bolter blazing and sword flashing as I cut through the ponies like chew toys. I heard the sound of footfalls and saw the Death Korp of Krieg rushing into the fight as my brothers charged as well. (Like true space marines, they give no ground, even in the face of death.) I howled "Thats it brothers, fight, drive these repulsive creatures back. Charge, charge into the foes of the Emperor!" We all charged straight into death and laughed in his face as we hacked and slashed at the ponies. One brother fell, then another, but we kept pushing forward. I did not even see the spear coming to end my life, but then a guardsmen jumped in front and took the blow for me. I roared in anger and grief, smashing the murderers head with my gauntlets. I got an axe in the shoulder, but I merely grunted and ripped it out, throwing it straight back into the attackers skull. But, then I looked up as the ponies were all retreating, thinking we had won, I ordered the men to finally stand down. When I looked up again, I saw a huge mass of light hurtling towards us. the breath to yell an order to find cover just slipped when the ball hit the ground, incinerating all close to the blast zone. Not even an astartes armour could withstand that heat. I rose after what seemed like forever; looking about, I saw my left arm torn just below the shoulder guard, and all I could see for miles was ruins, bodies of guards, and my battle-brothers. "All who died fighting in the service of the Emperor." I said with sadness for their souls. I looked up at the sound of hooves clattering, and saw the two accursed princesses with their full retuine of guards. I heard the solid white ones voice boom through my damged helmet augers, saying "Finally, we have removed the pitiful humans from our home. No longer do we suffer at their hands. I raised my voice to the heavens, shouting "You, you dare to insult my species, you wretch! Master Mekrail, bless his soul Emperor, should have killed you all those years ago! He should have killed all of you. But, I am still here, so fight me now!" I ripped my helmet off and charged straight into the enemy Roaring in fury, knowing I would fall, but that thought made me fight even harder. I cut through the guards with ease, dodging blades and smashing skulls with my gauntlet. As I made my way up through the guards I was greeted to a sword through the chest. I ripped the sword out with a grunt of pain, and slashed it through the guards, cleaving them in two. I got right into the last guards face and shoulder charged him with all the fury I could muster. I noticed something peculiar, his corpse was stuck on my arm, (what was left of my arm was jagged bone mind you.) and I just thought "Fuck all, I am using this as a damn weapon, whether I like it or not." I charged finally at my last target, firing my bolt pistol one handed all the way. I tossed the pistol away as the clip rang empty, and smashed my "New." pony corpse arm onto the princesses shield. The first few didn't break it, but instead cracked it. I finally lashed out with my power sword, smashing the barrier to ruin and my sword slashed true, scoring the white ones horn. She howled in agony as the horn was cut off, causing a massive warp energy spike, which blew me back, melting most of my armour and burning my skin. The last thing I said amidst my agony was "This planet is ours, Witch!" I then passed out, hearing the damnable ponies running in fear.

Video log end

I took all of this in. All the innocent men and women that had lived here, all the lives taken. My thoughts turned to anger and grief at all the lives unnecessarily lost. I marched stiffly back to the soldier, hearing Selucius say "His soul is with the Emperor now." I merely nodded my head in thanks, as he had done his duty. I walked to the assembled legion and said, booming in anger "Now, they have went too far, those princesses. They have attacked not us but instead chose to attack innocent, loyal troops of the Emperor. they have destroyed an entire city to spite us, and they see us as weak. I have found that one of the two had actually been planning this." As I finished saying this, I sent them all a copy of the video log to view. After a few minutes of viewing, I heard all of them roar in anger and grief. I continued on, saying "They have destroyed what all of you built, they have taken everything from us. We shall make them pay for this injustice, no this crime against nature. Prepare yourselves brothers, for soon we march!" I was greeted with the roars of thousands. I walked over to Selucius and said, let us see if the monastery has survived the attack.

Second Tower of Angels ruins, about three minutes later.

We walked through the ancient halls, looking upon the damage done from the battle. It was extensive, columns smashed, roofing collapsed in several areas, and rubble, piled as high as myself. (Note: Mekrail is about fourteen feet tall, so that is pretty fucking high.) Finally, we came to the throne room, what was left of it, that is. We wandered through the ancient court that I felt as if it had been only days ago when I was last here. I saw bodies of ponies piled in the dozens here, when I finally noticed four figures standing completely erect at the base of the four columns not collapsed, near the throne. I recognized the armour design and realized it was my honor guard, who had stayed behind as per my request all those years ago. I walked up the cracked stone steps, finally greeting my long lost guards, saying "Has been a long time brothers. your duty is done. Serve at my side once more." The four armoured guards finally moved, and said "Sir, we have defended your throne for all the time you have been gone. No one has ever sat upon it since your leave. You must take your seat upon it one last time to release us from our past duty. I stiffly walked up to my old throne, noting how even in the wreckage around it, it still looked like new. I finally rested myself on the ancient seat that had meant my power on this world all those years ago. The four guards broke the silence by saying "My lord, our task is done, we shall serve you once again." I rose from the throne, and walked down the steps and down the ancient corridors; as we reached the old oak door that had been my quarters for all the time before my leave. I opened the door gingerly, and it was as if stepping into a time capsule. The room was spartan, yet it still had the decor from the birthday party I had been given by Pinkie all that time ago. I just went to my cot, telling the guards and Selucius to wait for me outside at the throne room. I sat upon the cot and…...well as much as I would like to say I got a nice sleep I didn't. I just gripped the rails and as the memories of all my time here on this planet, good and bad flashed through my mind; I wept, not just from sadness at what happened here, but the sheer burden of all that I had been put through. After several minutes of the senseless emotion, I rose, and marched stiffly through the corridors, joining up with Selucius and my honor guards before going outside and leaving this place for what might have been the last time.

And the chapter is done. this has been another hammer on the nail that is this story, hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know what you thought, how I did, and what I should work on in the story through reviews.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


End file.
